Fight to the Finish
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: I wrote this book/story when I was about ten/eleven years old, but it's cute. Melissa Travers is a normal girl with a crush on her best friend. She's tested again and again, but will she fall in love? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bzztt! My alarm clock went off. The digital numbers on the screen told me that it was six o'clock in the morning. _Ugh_, I sighed to myself. I pulled off my flowery comforter and neon blue sheets. I slipped into my navy blue slippers and headed to the bathroom across the hall in my two-story house.

I got out a rag, twisted the knob, and washed my face lightly. Then I walked back to my room and stopped by the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and started to get dressed for school. I had laid out my clothes the night before so I could look absolutely perfect for the first day of high school. I pulled on my navy blue blouse with a mini white over cover. I slipped on my dark pair of skinny jeans and matching black Vans. "Breakfast is on the table," my dad called from the kitchen.

I nearly ran down the stairs as I went down into the kitchen and plopped down in my seat. My mom was already entering the kitchen wearing a tan blouse and dark brown skirt. Right behind her was my big sister Lillianne wearing a bright red tank top with a pair of blue jeans and a mini jean jacket with matching red Salt waters. She was sixteen and already in high school.

My dad sat down as I started to eat my pancake. "So, Melissa what time are you guys going to the mall next Saturday," my mom asked.

"Well Sarah said her mom would pick us up at ten," I answered getting up to put my dishes in the sink.

"Okay just make sure you take your phone just in case," my dad said.

'_Stop being so over protective_,' I thought.

"Okay," I called heading back upstairs to the bathroom to do my hair and teeth.

I looked in the mirror as I brushed my shoulder length brown hair; I started to think about the fall dance that was coming up in a few weeks. I wondered if I would get asked to the dance by Greg, my secret crush since the fifth grade. I put in a dark blue clip in my hair and headed back to my room. I made my bed and took out my _**Romeo and Juliet**_ book and began to read. "Time to go," my mom called a few minutes later. I shoved my book into my off white book bag and took it and the matching binder and headed out to the garage.

A few minutes later I got out of my mom's red C300 and walked through the front gate and into the courtyard of the high school. I walked over to the lockers and put in my combination; I pinned up a mirror and a few magnets for things I might need later in the year. "Hey girlfriend," a familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around to see my best friend Katelyn wearing a brown blouse with a mini black over cover with a pair of ripped skinny's and matching brown Converse. Her shoulder length blonde hair had a black headband.

"Sup?" I asked brushing my bangs from my eyes. "Are you going to the mall next weekend?" I continued closing my locker and sitting down on a bench.

Suddenly a pair of cold hands covered my eyes, "Guess who," another familiar voice said in my ear.

"Hmm, Teresa?" I asked already knowing the answer. I turned around to see Teresa and Sarah standing behind us. They were both wearing matching outfits; white Jordan's with light colored t-shirts and light mini skirts. Teresa was in peach pink and Sarah was in lime green to match Sarah's black hair and Teresa's brown hair.

"Hey guys," Sarah said sitting down the other side of me.

"So, who's your homeroom," Teresa asked us.

"I have Mr. Applegate for Algebra two," I said with a sigh.

"Me too," Katelyn said glancing over her shoulder at something.

"I have Ms. Wood for English," Teresa stated.

"Me too," Sarah declared.

"So are you guys hoping for a specific someone to ask you to the dance," Teresa asked smirking at me. I glanced at the gate in time to see Greg walking hand in hand with Monica followed closely by her right hand girl, Rachel. Both of the girls were wearing purple and magenta colored Hollister t-shirts with matching skinny jeans and Airwalks; both of them had ponytails to go with Monica's red hair and Rachel's blonde hair.

"Not really," I said looking away. Just then Monica, Rachel, and Greg walked up to us.

"Hey guys, what's up," Monica said still holding Greg's hand. '_It's like she's flaunting the fact that she's dating Greg right in my face,_' I thought angrily.

"Not much," Katelyn said.

"Just talking about the Fall Dance," Teresa added with smug smile.

"Cool, well I gotta go meet up with Joey," Greg said letting go of Monica's hand. The glance they shared wasn't passionate or romantic at all or maybe I just wanted it to not be.

Soon after he left the bell rang and it was time for first period. I got up, slung my book bag on my shoulder, grabbed my binder, and headed off to Mr. Applegate's room. As soon as I got inside he started moving us to sit in alphabetical order. '_Great_,' I thought '_I'm going to be in the back since my last name was Travers_'. I would be away from Katelyn who was in the H's for Harrison. But I did get to sit behind Greg who was in the R's for Richardson. The class went by slowly it was very boring with Mr. Applegate drowning on about lockers, procedures, up coming club memberships, and other boring stuff.

Then I went down the hall to my English class with Ms. Wood. Again I was placed near Greg but Katelyn wasn't there this time. This time it was Monica but thankfully she was sitting in the first row. Ms. Wood was better than Mr. Applegate but still I wasn't interested in most of what she said. I walked out to the cafeteria for Brunch and grabbed a carton of milk and an apple. I wasn't that hungry today so I just sat at a table near the lockers and began to read.

I had just gotten to the part where Romeo meets Juliet when Katelyn plopped down next to me. I closed the book hastily and shoved it into my bag just before Sarah and Teresa sat down on either side of me and Katelyn. Seconds later Greg, holding Monica's hand again, sat down across from me followed closely by Joey, wearing a white t-shirt with tan colored shorts to match his sandy blonde hair, and Rachel. I now noticed that Greg was wearing a dark blue shirt with dark jean shorts and black All-stars, we matched.

I had been too caught up in his chocolate brown eyes that I barely noticed Joey and Rachel sit down next to him. He was staring straight into my green eyes I couldn't look away to blush or giggle like I normally did because his eyes held me where I was. We were so lost in each others eyes that we didn't notice that Sarah had asked Monica who she wanted to go to the dance with. It wasn't 'til Joey nudged Greg that he snapped out of his trance.

"So are you going to ask me," Monica said stroking his face; he looked at her not really wanting to answer.

"I don't know," he said. "I was thinking about waiting until it got closer to the dance," he continued while glancing briefly at me as I listened intently.

"WHAT?" Monica exploded jumping up from her spot at the table. She recollected herself and said. "Excuse us." She pulled Greg's arm and he went unwillingly with her.

It was a while before anyone spoke, "So how about you, Melissa," Teresa asked me for the second time that day.

"Um," I started to say but Joey saved me.

"Oohh, Greg's gonna get it now," he said to Rachel.

"Don't they usually wait 'til like the second or third day to start fighting," I said sarcastically.

"Not lately," Katelyn said, jumping into the conversation, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, they fight almost everyday," Sarah interjected. "Greg told me he was thinking about breaking up with her," Joey added grinning.

"He should, she's just too controlling sometimes," Teresa said glaring at the figures of Greg and Monica arguing.

It wasn't long before the bell rang for third period. I got up and walked to History with Mr. Castel. He was a nice guy and probably one of my favorite teachers so far. Next was Spanish 2 then Choir and then finally Lunch! I grabbed a tray, got a cheeseburger and a soda, and sat down between Katelyn and Sarah. Across from me was Greg, again. Just then Rachel and Monica walked in with wet clothes. And a few seconds later so did Joey.

"What happened to you guys," I asked skeptically. "Water Dodge ball with balloons," Monica said shivering slightly. I tried not to laugh because I knew that would happen to me at seventh period. But before anyone could say anything Greg busted out laughing. Soon after Sarah and I joined in and so did Teresa and Katelyn. Joey giggled a little, but Monica and Rachel's faces glared at all of us. We all got quiet quickly and I bit my lip trying not to smile.

"You watch you'll have to do it too," Monica said scornfully.

"And we'll be laughing at you," Rachel added.

"Ok," Sarah said looking away.

We ate in silence for the rest of Lunch until the bell rang for sixth period. I walked with Greg to Chemistry; we talked the whole way there.

"I've been thinking about trying out for the football team," he said blushing a little bit.

"Cool, maybe I'll come see a game," I said trying to make him feel better.

"I've been thinking about joining the Drama Club," I said really blushing.

"Awesome, I'll try to catch a show sometime," he said opening up the door for me. Mr. Shultz was picking partners and sat Greg and me at a table in the middle of the room with Monica and Rachel behind us. The class was over quickly and I walked with Greg, still talking, to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later in gym we were playing water dodge ball which apparently had a tradition, everyone against the freshman. I was one of the only girls who actually played. Suddenly a huge blue balloon came pelting towards me, which Lillianne had thrown from the other side. It happened so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. Greg, who was a few feet away, jumped in front of me just as the balloon was about to hit me. Splat! The balloon hit Greg's head and splashed on me too. I started laughing and Greg joined in, we hugged and I whispered, "Thanks," with my head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he said in my ear, then started playing again.

By the end of the day I was completely soaked when I got into the car. After I got home I changed into my pajamas since I wasn't going anywhere. I gave a bunch of forms to my parents and got on my laptop. I logged onto my Facebook page. Greg was already on and fighting with Monica again. Do they ever stop fighting, I thought to myself. Just then Monica logged off.

"_**Another fight**_," I narrated as I typed it on the computer.

"**Yeah**," he wrote back within seconds.

"_**So what did you say there at the end**_?" I typed back.

"**I told her it was over**," he wrote with a frown face. "_**Oh, I'm so sorry, what was the fight about anyways?**_" I wrote to him somewhat sincerely. It took a while before he wrote to me again.

"**It's okay**," he wrote ignoring my second question. "**It was already heading in that direction. But, I don't have a date for the movies on Friday now. And I still don't have a date for the dance and football tryouts are tomorrow. There's no way I can play tomorrow feeling as bad as I do**."

"_**Look**_," I told him. "_**I can go with you to the movies that way you won't be alone. And I'll bet you that Monica's already asking out some other guy so don't feel bad. Besides you're a great football player and you don't need a girl to make the team, okay. And you know I'm always here, I gotta go see ya later. Bye**_." As soon as I logged off he said something I didn't catch but my mom called me. "Melissa, come set the table for dinner." I got up and went to eat dinner I was sure I would find out the next day.

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I barely noticed anything except that it was going to be a nice day. I glided through my house as if I was still in a dream. When I arrived at school in a purple blouse with a light pink mini over cover and light blue skinny jeans with pink All stars, I saw Katelyn, wearing a neon blue shirt with a pair of off white skinny jeans and white Jordans. I walked over to her and said, "Guess who broke up last night," I knew that she would guess right but it was fun to make it seem like it was something unexpected.

"Monica and Greg, huh, I figured they would soon," she said tousling with her hair, it looked a little browner today.

"Did you die your hair," I asked trying to change the subject I hadn't told anyone that I liked Greg not even Katelyn.

"No," she answered quickly.

"Then why does it look darker," I contradicted. "Because it's turning brown," she retorted back. She calmed herself and said, "When I was born my hair was jet black then it turned blonde and now its turning brown so I'll look just like my mom."

"Oh, right," I said, both of her older brothers' hair was black when they were born then almost bleach blonde and now was dark brown.

Just then I turned to see Joey holding Teresa's hand with Sarah at her side and Greg right behind them. He looked like he was sulking. They reached us within a minute but something was off. As soon as he saw me he smiled but it seemed warn and apologetic. "Hey, can we talk," he asked and gently put his arm around my back and guiding me to the bleachers near the football field. "Um… so I told Monica about the movies on Friday and well she sort of…," he continued miming with his hands an explosion.

"Oh," I said with my hand over my mouth.

He grinned at my expression "Her loss, I broke it off and now she's trying to get me back," he said roughly.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered.

"It's okay, don't worry, we'll be alright," he said grabbing my hand.

"Should I be scared?" I asked slightly sarcastically.

"No," he whispered as he kissed my forehead like he did sometimes when I was sad or scared.

The rest of the week blurred by, neither Monica nor Rachel stood or talked to any of us the whole time. The only time they ever said anything was a "humph" and then glared as they turned away. I didn't care much. Greg and I talked in class since we were in nearly all of the same classes and sat by each other most of the time. We sat together at Lunch and Brunch and we studied and did homework at each other's house, but it really wasn't much of a difference from before just that Monica wasn't calling him or texting him every five minutes.

It wasn't until Friday morning that I snapped out of my trance. Greg came to my locker and as I was getting my books out he said, "Are you absolutely sure you wanna go with me to the movies tonight."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked surprisingly.

"I don't know," he said shrugging.

"We're friends we do this sorta thing all of the time," I said grinning.

Later that night my mom dropped me off at the movie theaters since Lillianne was at her boyfriend Nick's house. And there leaning against one of the pillars was Greg. As I got closer he held out his hand and I took it as he led us inside. He bought the tickets and we walked into the theater. We sat down next to Teresa and Joey who were in each others arms. Behind them were Sarah with Derek and Katelyn with Jacob all of which were in the tenth grade as well. And down a few rows was Rachel with Peter who was a junior.

The movie started after we took our seats and thanks to the movable armrest I was able to hide behind Greg's shoulder at scary parts without being uncomfortable.and 

Just then Monica came in holding hands with a junior, Charlie, who was on the football team. I saw Greg's eyes follow them closely, while I pretended not to notice. They sat down right in front of us; Greg stared at the back of Monica's date's head and he gasped when they kissed. Abruptly he stormed out of the theater. A few minutes later I followed watching a grin of pleasure cross Monica's face. I wanted to hit her so badly that I ran for it, fearing that I might actually do it.

When I got out of the movie plaza Greg was gone. I didn't want to call my mom so I called Lillianne to pick me up. As soon as we got home I ran to my room, slammed the door, punched the wall, and plopped down on my bed. I just laid there for I don't know how long sobbing into my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On Monday morning I woke up, got dressed, and went to school. I didn't really want to go but I knew I had to. After the 'Movie Fiasco' as Teresa called it, I definitely wasn't looking forward to the smug look on Monica's face today. I tried to prepare myself for what I would see but I had never expected to see what I saw. I stepped out of the car and started to walk towards the lockers. Just as I slammed my locker closed I saw them.

Monica and Greg were leaning against the biggest tree in the quad, kissing. I had come to know it as the make-out tree. This was the first time I'd seen any of my friends even near it. I looked away and told myself not to cry. I grabbed my books and stormed off to class. I stared at the clock during most of my classes trying to get the image out of my head. Time seemed to be mocking me by ticking by slower than usual.

I sat alone at lunch leaning against a tree as far away from Monica and Greg as I could be hunched over my _**A Midsummer's Night Dream**_book. Just then Jake, another one of Greg's friends and Katelyn's newest boyfriend, sat down next to me. "Hey," he said setting down his tray, he had the same lunch I did, Mac' & Cheese with chocolate milk.

"Hi," I responded not even caring to look up.

"So I guess that you're a little upset about what happened on Friday night," he said scrutinizing my face.

"Ya, think!" I sighed peeking over across the quad towards Greg and Monica sitting together on the grass.

"You know he's only with her because he thought you didn't like him," he explained.

"What?" I gasped staring at him in confusion.

"Yeah, remember on Facebook you said you'd go with him to the movies. He asked you if it would be like a date but you didn't respond and then you said you were just going as friends on Friday morning, so he thought that it was a no and that you didn't like him," he continued. I couldn't move my mouth it was hanging open staring at his face.

"And you probably don't know this but he's liked you since the sixth grade. But, that's not why I came over here I need a favor," he said looking over at Katelyn eating with Teresa, Sarah, Joey, and Derek.

"Sure, Jake," I said in a broken whisper.

"I need you to ask Katelyn if she would go to the dance with me if I asked her," he said almost pushy.

"Ok, I'll be right back," I said getting up from the grass and heading towards Katelyn without even glancing at Monica and Greg.

I walked right up to her and pulled her arm as she groaned loudly. "I need to ask you something," I told her intently.

"Go ahead," she said looking confused and a little flustered.

"Ok, I was talking to Jake and he wanted to know if you would go to the dance with him if he asked you?" I gasped for air when I was done because I had said it so fast.

Suddenly, her face lit up and she smiled broadly nodding her head. I looked over to Jake and nodded also. He smiled and started walking over, I decided to walk away and let them be alone, I smiled to myself as I walked.

The bell rang for sixth period so I took the initiative to get there as early as I could to talk to Greg. '_I can't believe that he'd liked me almost as long as I'd liked him'_. I waited for about a minute before he showed up; I didn't care that he was with Monica. She sat down behind me with Rachel as Greg sat down next to me. "Hey," he said barely looking at me.

"So can we talk since we have a few minutes before class starts?" I asked quickly knowing I was on the clock.

"Sure," he said in the same uninterested tone. I took a deep breath I wasn't sure where to begin.

"I wanted to talk about why what happened on Friday happened. You see I was talking to Jake and he said that you thought that I didn't like you. When I didn't respond on Facebook and I said we were just friends and then how Monica tried to make you jealous so she could get you back. And Jake told me that you've liked me since the sixth grade," I said trying to read his face as I went.

"So what?" he said his tone a little ruff like he was trying to avoid the subject.

"'So what', that isn't true, I've liked you even longer than you've liked me; in other words I've liked you since the Fifth Grade! I know you still like me otherwise you wouldn't have gone with me to the movies and you wouldn't care right now," I said nearly shouting.

"Wait back it up, you're saying that you like me," he asked now staring at me waiting for my answer.

"Yes," I tried to say calmly but it came out meekly and exasperated. He smiled as he grabbed my middle and pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. My heart

thundered as I turned back around to pay attention; it seemed like a grin was permanently etched on my face.

At the end of P.E. Greg walked me out of the gate holding my hand as he asked, "Do you want to go out with me on a real date, maybe we can get some frozen yogurt?"

"What about Monica?" I asked looking down at the sidewalk, since technically they still were together.

"Oh, yeah I'll call her later and tell her it's over, again," he replied squeezing my hand gently.

"Oh, okay. Sure, call or text me later," I said as I kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye and walked to my mom's car. I waved from the front seat thinking maybe there was still hope for us yet.

Later that night about 6:30 Greg texted my saying, 'Meet me Lola Berries in ½ an hour?'

'K, c ya in a bit.' I texted him back smiling to myself. I didn't want to ask my mom to take me so I asked Lillianne since she was going to Nick's house.

"Mom, I'm going to go meet some friends at Lola Berries," I yelled to my mom.

"Okay honey, just be back by 9:00," she yelled back.

"Ok, bye," I shouted again.

"Bye," I heard her say as I went out into the garage. Lillianne dropped me off outside Lola Berries a few minutes later.

"I'll be back to get you a little before nine," she said as she started to drive away.

"K, see ya later," I said waving; she waved back as she exited the parking lot. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the café.

As soon as I walked in I saw Greg waiting for me at a table for two by the window. This place was a coffee café but also a frozen yogurt place. It was one of the coolest places I knew of. Greg looked up at me, smiled, and walked

over to me. "Hey, glad you could make it," he grinned leading me to the table.

As soon as we sat down Teresa came over in a waitress's uniform caring two medium Sierra Mists and two things of French Fries. "Hey Teresa," I said starting to blush.

"Hey, so here are your drinks and fries and a cup for your yogurt, so enjoy," she stated as she left us alone.

"How did you know what to order," I asked Greg twirling the straw in my soda.

"Well, I have known you since we were in the third grade, that's six years," he answered grinning as he got up to go get some yogurt. I watched closely as he chose half vanilla and half chocolate with MnM's, gummy bears, and chocolate chips along with chocolate and caramel syrup; _'perfect'_, I thought. He brought it back and I placed my spoon inside and so did he, we wrapped our arms around and took a bite. After that we ate and talked the night away.

I was so absorbed in our conversation that I didn't notice it was almost nine. It wasn't until I heard a honk outside that I realized how late it was. "I have to go," I told him standing up.

"Oh, okay at least let me walk you out," he said holding out his hand, I took it without thinking and we walked out to where Lillianne's black Mustang waiting for us. Lillianne grudgingly gave him a ride and when we got to his house he was about to kiss me when Lillianne honked her horn so he kissed my forehead again. As soon as I got home I ran to my room got dressed for bed and got into bed thinking about one of the best nights of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next day still feeling like my life was perfect. The night before seemed like a dream except for the receipt on my bedside table even though Greg had paid for the yogurt and everything else. I got dressed in a red Areopostale t-shirt and denim jeans with red Airwalks. I grabbed my things and got in my mom's car. When I got to school Greg was waiting for me by my locker.

"Hi," I said smiling as I put in my combination.

"Hey, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to- um-," he started to say but just then Monica came over.

"Hey guys, so um Greg can I talk to you for a second?" she asked not waiting for his answer instead she pulled his arm towards the center of the courtyard. But she kept walking all the way around the corner to the other side of the opposite building.

I decided to follow because my gut told me something was wrong. But I was too late when I rounded the corner I found them kissing. My stomach dropped and my heart missed a few beats I turned around and ran back to the quad. A small tear started to fall down my cheek. I heard footsteps moving fast from behind me. I turned to see Greg running towards me; I pushed myself to go faster and didn't stop until I got to Mr. Applegate's classroom for Algebra 2. I asked each teacher almost every period to move me somewhere else so I could concentrate on my work. But I really just wanted to get away from Greg.

Later that evening I decided to get on my laptop I already had three Emails. One said '**Melissa please answer, Greg**'.

The other two said, '**I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault**,' and '**It doesn't change anything, it just happened**'. I ignored these but more and more came every hour.

Over the next couple days I did all I could to avoid Greg and Monica, but it wasn't easy. A couple of times I had to get up and walk away and once he almost caught up to me and I barely got out of there. By Friday night my inbox had over fifty messages; but I wouldn't delete them, I just couldn't bring myself to.

On Saturday morning I woke up at nine and got dressed. I knew that Sarah's mom would be there in an hour to take me, Katelyn, Teresa, and Sarah shopping at the mall. We were all looking for dresses and accessories for the Fall dance the following Friday as well as normal clothes and accessories.

Just as I finished putting on a dark green spaghetti-strap shirt with a mini blue denim skirt and green wedges I heard a honk outside. I rushed out carrying my silver purse with my credit card, phone, and house key inside. I got in her mom's silver mini van after I locked the front door and we were off. Everyone else but Katelyn was already in the van. Sarah was in the front seat dressed in a purple t-shirt light blue flare jeans with dark purple boots. I was next to Teresa who was dressed in black tank top and dark skinny jeans with black All-stars. We picked up Katelyn, wearing a yellow and brown t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and brown boots, but her little sister Dakota was crying because she couldn't go.

When we got to the mall we got out and started to walk towards one of our favorite stores, Fashion Chic's. When we got inside we immediately started to take off but before we could Sarah's mom said, "I want you all to meet me in the food court at two."

"Okay," we all said in unison. We then split up and I went straight for the dresses as Katelyn went to the make-up and Teresa went for the jewelry as Sarah went for the shoes.

When we were done each of us had a complete outfit. Sarah had a simple spaghetti strap scarlet colored dress with a ruby necklace and matching dangling earrings to go with red high-heels. Teresa had a dress that looked exactly like Sarah's except it was gold with a small gold tiara and gold hoop earrings and gold wedges. Katelyn, who wasn't very girlie, got a simple black and white sleeved shirt and skirt with a white headband and black flat dress shoes. Lucky for all of them they had dates, I mean I had a few offers but I didn't really feel up to it.

Me, I got a dark blue strapless dress with silver stilettos, a sapphire necklace with a silver band to match a pair of dangling earrings and a small silver tiara. And each of us got a small make-up kit, I wanted to dress that way Greg would feel bad about what he did. But in doing so I would feel guilty because he was already hurting and sorry.

After we put all of our stuff in Sarah's mom's van we went to the food court where Sarah's mom was waiting for us. "Okay, so what do you guys want to eat," she asked as we sat down at a table.

"McDonalds," Sarah and Teresa said at the same time that Katelyn and I said, "Subway." We all giggled and left to go get our various kinds of food. We all came back together at the table within a few minutes. Katelyn and I had identical sandwiches from Subway; turkey with American cheese and mayonnaise on Italian bread. And Teresa and Sarah both got a cheeseburger form McDonalds; and Sarah's mom got a chicken salad from McDonalds as well.

When we were finished we went and got dessert from Cold Stone's ice cream. I got chocolate chip, Teresa got strawberry sherbert, Katelyn got chocolate fudge, Sarah got mint chocolate chip, and Sarah's mom got neapolitan. We all ate in silence and the four of us decided to walk around the mall as Sarah's mom went to go look for something from Sears.

As we walked through the doors to JCPenny they went to go look at the jewelry but I went to look as normal clothes. I was looking at Arizona jeans when I saw him, Greg, looking at the guy's shirts. His face looked exactly like it had been all week, a mixture of remorse, pain, and desire; I was thankful that he was hurting and that he wouldn't talk to Monica. As I stared he glanced up and I looked away glaring at the floor and turning back to thumb through the new stalks of flares.

Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder I didn't turn around at first so I elbowed him in the stomach as he let out a gust of breath down my neck. "That felt good," I said turning around to stare angrily at him. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and started to pull me towards him but before he could embrace me I slapped him.

"Now that felt even better," I told him stepping away from him.

I turned around and started to walk away as he said, "Wait, just please listen to me." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. I readied myself to hit him again but he caught my fist and held my shoulder even tighter.

"Just hear me out okay," he said staring at me with an exasperated and pleading expression.

"Fine," I said lowering my fist and crossing my arms across my chest as I stood about a foot away from him.

"Okay," he said like he didn't know where to begin.

"Um, what you saw on Tuesday wasn't what you think it was. She, Monica, tricked me; she made sure that you were right around the corner before she kissed me. She wanted you to be mad at me so that she could get her hooks in me."

"Your hands were on her waist!" I came back with while still glaring at him.

"I was trying to get her off of me!" Greg nearly yelled as his golden brown eyes stared intently into mine.

Just then Monica came around the corner alone. She abruptly put her arm under his arm and yanked him back a few steps. "What do you want, Monica?" he asked getting out of her arm and walking over to me.

He put his arm around my waist as she answered, "You and her separated, because everyone knows that we're supposed to be together."

I moved away from him towards Monica and said, "You know what, Monica."

"What?" she said putting her hands on her hips, I pulled back my fist and snapped it foreword hitting her in her face and possibly breaking her nose.

She stumbled back some steps and glaring at me she ran out into the mall. I turned to face Greg and the expression on his face was a mixture of shock, pleasure,

and adoration. He grabbed my hand and twirled me to him and held me so close with my hands limp on his chest.

"So, about what I was going to ask you before all this happened," he said still holding me close.

"What do mean?" I asked trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Do you want to go with me to the dance on Friday?" he asked stroking my cheek.

"Oh! Of course, but right now I have to go," I said running back to tell Katelyn, Sarah, and Teresa what happened and to ask them for their help.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was at Katelyn's house on Friday afternoon. For a whole week we, that is Katelyn, Sarah, Teresa, and I, had been planning to help each other get ready for the dance. Sarah was already done; she looked beautiful in her scarlet dress with her black hair in a bun right in the middle of the back of her head along with red stilettos and the jewelry she got. Teresa was the same except she was in gold and her brown hair was in a soft of crown. Katelyn was pretty much easy to help get ready the only big thing we had to help her with was straightening her wavy blonde hair.

I was the longest one to work on; I slipped into my dress then started to put on my jewelry as Katelyn did my hair, Sarah put on my shoes, and Teresa did my make-up. By the time they were done I barely recognized myself. Half of my hair was slicked back into a silver clip and the rest was gently curled and fell gracefully on my shoulders. My emerald eyes were framed by thick lashes and my cheeks were a subtle rosy red while my lips were a glossy ruby. I really was both scared and excited to see everyone's faces when all four of us walk in.

Then as we walked in the doors I saw Monica in a backless pale pink gown with her hair in a pompadour. She was leaning against the "Arch of Love". It was ceremonial for a boy and girl from each grade to be crowned prince and princess of that class. I rolled my eyes it seemed like she wasn't out of ideas yet but I didn't bother. I got the satisfaction of seeing Greg's eyes pop out when he saw me. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie and his hair was brushed more to the side.

"You look beautiful," he said pulling me into his arms as he escorted me to the dance floor.

We danced for what seemed like hours I laid my head on his shoulders never wanting to move, it was too perfect. Suddenly the principal, Mrs. Talon, came up onstage.

"Good evening, high school students," she said as everyone cheered and hooted.

"We have the results of the votes for this year's princes and princesses," she continued pulling out an envelope. Oh, yeah, I had forgotten the voting had been going on all week, I wasn't worried.

"And the winners for the sophomore class are, drum roll please, Greg Richardson and Monica Carlson," she nearly screamed.

I caught my breath but tried to make it even as Greg kissed my hand and walked over to the stage. Apparently Monica was thrilled she ran headlong into Greg's arms. I started to back away but there were too many people so I couldn't get far without notice. I was a little relieved when I saw Greg put her back on the ground about a foot or so away from him.

But Mrs. Talon pushed them together and led them to the arch to be crowned. As soon as they were crowned a few people started chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss." Over and over again then soon practically everyone was calling it out. Greg leaned in and kissed her full on the lips their arms wrapped around each other as they embraced and stayed in each others arms even after they broke apart.

Heat flooded to my face and my hands clenched into fists, I knew I wouldn't make it to the door. So I made my way to the bathroom as quickly as I could without being seen. As soon as I got a few feet from the door I saw Greg pushing through the crowd towards me. I tried to slip by and escape into the bathroom. Once inside I fought back tears and slammed the door of a stall. The door opened and I tried to stay quiet but the sobs broke free.

My heart pounded as I peeked through the crack in the door and saw a familiar brown eye staring back at me. I opened the door and slammed it into Greg's nose "Ouch," he roared as he jumped back.

"You do know that this is a girls' restroom? I trusted you, I cared about you, and you go and ruin it," I was crying at the same time I was shrieking at him.

"I, I didn't mean," he started to say but I interrupted, "I don't care if you meant to do it you've hurt me for the last time."

He was holding his nose as I slapped him across his face. He cringed back a bit but regained his composure. I didn't wait for him to talk I kept screaming at him "How could you betray me even worse than every time before? You kissed her on your own accord, no trickery, no nothing. You have the audacity to kiss her and you don't have the courage to even attempt to kiss me. I was happy, life was perfect, and I was falling in love with you." I didn't know why I was using such big words but I put my hand over my mouth to keep me from saying anything else. Greg's face was in astonished beyond shock; he grabbed me and held me in his arms so tightly that I couldn't wriggle free.

"I'm falling in love with you too," he whispered in my ear, I relaxed a little in his arms as my tears dried up. He pulled back a bit and relaxed his grip as he patted my hair. I slipped out of his arms but he kept his grasp on my hand.

"Please hear me out," he pleaded, I sighed as he started to explain.

"I didn't really want to but everyone was pressuring me to so I just did. But I didn't feel anything, I still don't feel anything its better just being with you. You make me feel happy and loved and cared for, you're all I ever wanted, but I was afraid I might never get you." He was saying all this as he led me back out to the dance floor and pulled me close to him. My face slowly but surely turned back to its peaceful, blissful state.

I wrapped my arms and his neck as his hands encircled around my waist. I glanced sideways to see all of my friends, even Rachel, with their dates which happened to be the guys they had gone to the movies with; I even saw Monica's horrified and furious expression as she danced with Charlie. She knew as well as I did that it was all over, Greg was mine from now on. Greg's eyes stay locked on mine for what seemed like an eternity. He bent his head down and gently touched his lips to mine. At that point I knew that all of the things we had to go through, all of the hardships we had to face were all leading up to this. Our first kiss was a way of saying we did it and it truly was a _**fight to the finish**_.


	6. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
